


chewing pink bubblegum <oneshot>

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, F/M, Hanukkah, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they had been living together for a while now, all of them.the lucky seven.things get tense and awkward, but all in all they love each other.and they can't spend more than a couple of days without talking or texting.this summary sucks. this is gonna be a good story, i promise.





	chewing pink bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! yes this is poly losers bc i obsess over them and want everyone to be loved equally!!!!!

**7:31 AM**

"richie! shut the _fuck _up!"

it was a familiar phrase that everyone would scream at him. who would've thought that richie tozier, the boy who would never stop talking and stay up all night, would wake up early as though it were a school day? 

"okay, get the fuck _off _my back, i actually went to bed early, m'loves," richie hummed, walking down the hallway of all the rooms with a cup of coffee in his hands, shivering at the warm air hitting his cold face. "be proud of me, this is a historic moment."

bill swung his door open. he had bags under his eyes and he was glaring at richie like he was the most terrible person on this planet. "ruh-richie. _please_." he hissed out, hand clenching the doorknob from the inside and knuckles going white.

richie's eyes widened in false surprise. "oh my, billiam. who got your panties in a twist?"

stan popped up behind bill's shoulder, glaring daggers at richie, and it took him everything not to burst out laughing. "fuck off!"

"aww, c'mon, stanny, don't i get a good morning kiss?"

stan slammed the door and toppled back on the bed, screaming into a pillow.

he hadn't really been on board with this "poly" stuff, everyone called it. but after they all moved in together, there was no denying the tension that was usually in between the seven of them. 

beverly was the first to confess. she was freaked out, thought she had a disease. _i love all of you guys. i have... crushes on all of you guys_. and stan and eddie, the gay boys of the group, had looked at each other in such horror they had no idea what to say.

_me too, _mike said shakily. _i'm... yeah, me too_.

he was never on board with it. he always felt like he was competing for attention, which he hated. he hated richie, of course, but he also loved richie. his curls and his jokes, his glasses and his clothes. the hoodies he would lend eddie when he was sad.

beverly was almost always with ben, and that was fine with the others. as long as stan had bill and mike, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world. and richie was sure he felt the same way with eddie, even though he was still technically dating every single person.

when it was around 8:30 AM, everyone began hustling and moving out of bed. beverly was the first to leave the room, and soon everyone followed after her, whispering a small "good morning" and kissing the other's cheek.

"hola," richie greeted them, sitting down on a chair by the table. he was biting into one of the cookies that bill had made yesterday and grinning, crumbs falling out of his mouth. "took you all long enough. busy, bev?"

beverly rolled her eyes and took a cookie while ben's face heated up.

"only joking with you," richie said slyly before kissing beverly and then greeting ben with a kiss too, ruffling his hair. ben looked much more appealing, having lost more than a few bounds and growing one of those chiseled chins everyone fantasized about.

stan watched with jealousy. it was always awkward being in a relationship like this, because he wasn't took good with richie, but good with the others. he looked away and took a cookie, refusing to watch as richie's pink lips floated over the other's.

"and stan, stan my man," the curly-haired boy smirked into stan's ear, and then kissed him, and stan's heart fluttered. he loved richie's kisses.

once they were done, beverly slumped onto a chair. "you're awfully romantic today, trashmouth. what's up?" she asked with a smirk, tilting her head. "news?"

eddie went pink and looked away. "don't you dare, richie."

mike burst out laughing at the realization of what had happened. "about fucking time. you two were awfully quiet."

eddie rolled his eyes and sat next to beverly, kissing her nose. "ah, leave me alone. i'm never allowed to talk in there."

richie giggled and slumped down onto the couch in the next room over. "it's not just that. i think we should go over to the park today, do something fun," he grinned at the rest of them.

bill rolled his eyes. he hated how much of an extrovert richie tozier was, and more than anything, he hated being an introvert next to richie. he felt richie's eyes on him and the boy looked over, raising an eyebrow. "whuh-what am i suh-supposed to s-say?" he grumbled. 

richie giggled. "_yes_, billiam. we're going."

"stop fuh-fucking calling m-me that!" bill screamed, throwing a pillow from the couch at tozier.

stan watched with a warm heart. he never had expected he'd be here dating six people at once, but he really wouldn't change it for the life of him. these were his people, and his people only. 

that was nice to say.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading mwah!


End file.
